Receiving devices, such as set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services, allow a user to view media streams from a variety of media sources. The receiving device renders a media stream after receiving a request from the user to view the media stream. For example, the user may send a request to the receiving device to change to a different television channel, then the receiving device tunes to the new television channel and renders the media stream from the new television channel. Each media stream that is rendered may involve different participants. The participants may be actors, writers, directors, sports players, coaches, referees, or other people involved in the media stream. Often, the identities and information about the participants are not known to the viewer, and may not be immediately available to the viewer.